Un billet pour l'enfer
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Harry comprenaient certaines choses assez vite. Par exemple, quand les Dursley ont gagné un séjour aux Bahamas, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne ferait pas partie du voyage. Quand Vernon lui signifia en souriant qu'il avait trouvé un endroit qui ferrait de son neveu un homme, ce dernier su tout de suite que ce serait les pires vacances de sa vie... Univers sans magie
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1:  
"Les pires histoires sont des histoires de famille..."**_

* * *

\- Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances. S'exclama le directeur du lycée en entendant la cloche retentir. Tâchez de ne pas tout oublier pendant l'été !

Harry Potter, jeune garçon de seize ans assis au premier rang, soupira, désespéré. Même la tentative d'humour du vieil homme ne réussit pas à l'apaiser.  
Le jeune homme regarda ses camarades de classe sortir en trombe, pressés de rentrer chez eux.  
Harry soupira encore en passant une main dans sa chevelure noire et indomptable, attrapa son sac élimé et déchiré et se dirigea vers la sortie un air maussade sur le visage.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas hâte d'arriver aux vacances était un doux euphémisme.  
Pour lui, pas la peine d'envisager de passer deux mois sur une chaise longue au soleil, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Pas de virée touristique avec ses parents non plus.  
Orphelin depuis le plus jeune âge, il vivait depuis ses un an chez son oncle Vernon Dursley, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley.

Eux trois formaient une petite famille que les gens lambda qualifiaient de banale, disant bonjour aux voisins, faisant des barbecues l'été, et tondant leur pelouse tous les samedis.  
Sauf que dès qu'on échangeait quelques paroles avec ces braves gens, on se rendait vite compte qu'ils haïssaient cordialement leur neveu et que leur fils n'était qu'une brute sans cervelle et pourri gâté.

Ce que l'on savait moins, c'est que Vernon et Pétunia détestaient Harry au point de le priver régulièrement de nourriture, l'enfermant dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop grand pour y rentrer et le forçant à faire toutes les tâches ingrates de la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, une petite brute de sa classe le percuta volontairement, le propulsant face contre terre sous le rire de ce dernier.

\- Alors bébé Potter, on tient plus debout ? Il ricana un peu plus fort en appelant ses amis à quelques mètres de là. Hé, les gars ! Combien on parie que j'arrive à faire pleurer le bébé ?

"Le bébé", c'était comme ça que la plupart des élèves du collège public (puis du lycée avec lequel il était jumelé) l'appelaient depuis qu'il avait fait sa rentrée de sixième.

Le brun ne se faisait pas d'illusion, s'il avait hérité de ce surnom dégradant c'était à cause de sa silhouette fine, presque androgyne, et sa petite taille. En effet, son petit mètre soixante-deux était loin d'impressionner qui que ce soit, certaines filles le dépassaient même de plusieurs centimètres.

Après quelques minutes, les petites racailles se lassèrent de leur jeu morbide et laissèrent le jeune lycéen avec quelques bleus en plus.  
Celui-ci boitilla sur quelques kilomètres jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et sa tante. A sa grande surprise, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la cuisine et semblaient l'attendre...

Il prit le temps de les observer un à un, se doutant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche face à ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel...

Vernon était un homme obèse qui détestait son neveu comme il avait toujours détesté son beau-frère : James Potter.  
James qui était plus mince que lui, plus beau que lui, plus courageux que lui, qui avait mieux réussi que lui en faisant deux fois moins d'efforts. James que tout le monde trouvait sympathique dès le premier regard...

Pétunia était une femme grande, au physique chevalin, qui haïssait Harry au même titre qu'elle haïssait sa sœur, la jolie Lily, si intelligente, si belle avec son épaisse chevelure rousse, elle qui n'avais hérité de son père que ses maigres tifs châtain ternes. Lily qui avait réussi à obtenir une bourse dans l'une des meilleures écoles privées de Londres. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré ce Potter.  
Typiquement le genre de garçon sûr de lui qui passait à côté de Pétunia sans même la voir alors qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily.  
Et bien qu'elle soit la première à crier sur tous les toits que son "chérubin" de fils était le plus beau (malgré cette sotte d'infirmière qui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était presque en obésité morbide) et le plus intelligent, elle devait bien admettre au fond qu'Harry avait de meilleures notes et était plus vif d'esprit.  
Et cela l'énervait encore plus ! Comment ce petit vaurien pouvait-il se permettre d'être supérieur dans quoi que ce soit que son adorable angelot ?!

Dudley, qui lui avait hérité de l'obésité de son père et de ses cheveux d'un blond terne, frappait son cousin tout simplement car, du plus loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il l'avait toujours fait et personne ne lui avait dit d'arrêter. Pour lui c'était juste une manière comme une autre de se distraire, de passer le temps ou tout simplement de se défouler.  
Après tout, on le faisait bien sur les consoles de jeu vidéo, pourquoi pas sur son cousin non désiré ?

\- Harry ! Nous t'attendions, mon garçon ! L'accueilli son oncle avec un grand sourire.

Et ce sourire ne rassurait pas du tout le jeune brun. La petite réunion de famille, les visages satisfaits et heureux, tout cela sentaient l'arnaque à plein nez.

\- Oui ?

\- Figure toi que nous avons gagné un magnifique voyage pour quatre personnes aux Bahamas! S'écria sa tante en sautillant sur place, folle d'excitation.

L'angoisse d'Harry augmenta encore d'un cran. Chaque fois qu'ils disaient "nous", cela voulait dire "eux", les quatre personnes étaient donc faciles à deviner : Vernon, Pétunia, Dudley et très certainement tante Marge, la sœur de Vernon.  
Inutile d'imaginer un seul instant qu'ils l'emmènent lui aussi, l'idée était risible.

Sauf qu'envisager le fait qu'ils partent en lui laissant la maison était tout aussi absurde.

\- Mais... Où je... Où je vais loger moi pendant ce temps ?

\- Justement, nous t'avons trouvé un endroit charmant qui t'accueillera pendant les deux mois à venir. Lui dit son oncle en lui tendant une brochure. Tu y seras, très bien tu verras ! Tu pars demain matin à six heures tapantes !

Sur le dépliant de couleur kaki, une écriture noire s'étalait en de grosses lettres "Les chérubins de Cassiopée".  
Après avoir lu les premières lignes au dos du papier, il tourna son regard choqué vers ses tuteurs :

\- Un centre de redressement militaire pour jeune délinquant ?! Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

\- Parfaitement! s'exclama sa tante avec dédain. Nous n'avons pas réussi à te faire admettre à Saint Brutus il y a des années de cela, et pourtant Dieu sait que nous avons essayé ! Son mari acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête. Mais, par bonheur, ce centre t'accepte sans problème ! Espérerons qu'ils arrivent à faire quelque chose de toi !

\- Mais... Mais je ne suis pas un délinquant !

\- Tout est une question de point de vue... Murmura sa tante.

\- Ce centre va faire de toi un homme, un vrai ! Tu nous remercias plus tard, tu verras ! Lui cracha Vernon en filant vers l'étage. Peut-être que nous aurions moins honte de toi si tu ne ressemblais pas tant à une pauvre fillette...

Harry se retint juste à temps de dire que même taillé comme un athlète russe, ils auraient quand même honte de lui.  
Inutile de les énerver, il ne tenait pas à recevoir une correction pour son "ingratitude"...

\- Il y a le jardin à désherber ! Lui ordonna Pétunia en suivant son mari. Je veux que tout soit nickel !

Le brun soupira profondément, avant de se diriger, la mort dans l'âme, vers le jardin. Cependant il se fit violemment bousculer de nouveau, mais par son cousin cette fois, qui lui dit avec un petit sourire sadique :

\- Je me demande bien combien de temps une fillette comme toi pourra tenir dans un endroit pareil ! Tu vas souffrir Potter...

Et il monta à son tour dans un grand éclat de rire cruel.  
Harry réprima un frisson d'angoisse et sorti se mettre à l'ouvrage, tachant d'oublier la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure de labeur en plein soleil qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler à plusieurs reprises à travers la haie.

\- Monsieur Staine? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant l'homme roux caché au milieu des arbustes. C'est vous ?

\- Bien-sûr Harry, murmura l'homme en écartant la haie pour voire l'adolescent, qui veux-tu que ça soit ?

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.  
Fred et Maria Staine étaient un couple de trentenaires charmants qui logeaient au numéro deux depuis presque quatre ans. Bien vite, ils s'étaient rendu compte du traitement injuste que les Dursley faisaient subir à leur neveu et avaient pris l'enfant en affection.  
Faute de pouvoir faire plus, ils lui apportaient régulièrement boissons, nourriture et, souvent même, des vêtements. C'était même eux qui lui achetaient ses livres d'école.

\- Monsieur Staine, je suis content de vous voir, mais...si mon oncle vous voit ! s'exclama le jeune homme en jetant des regards paniqués sur les alentours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas: ils sont tous dans la véranda et Maria les occupe sous un prétexte quelconque. Dit moi plutôt... Tu as faim ?

Le corps d'Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une quelconque réponse et le trahit pile à ce moment-là quand son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Il rougit en entendant le son que produisit son estomac avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Je m'en doutais. Tu parles d'une famille... Soupira le roux en sortant trois barres de céréales. Tiens, c'est au chocolat et à l'abricot. J'espère que tu aimes...

\- Merci Beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas vous donner tout ce mal pour moi...

\- C'est rien voyons ! Nous aimerions faire plus tu sais. Mais ton oncle...

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement en avalant une grosse bouchée de la barre.  
Vernon avait le bras long. La dernière personne à avoir voulu aider Harry, une enseignante du primaire, s'était retrouvée brutalement mutée dans le centre de la France et il en avait été de même avec tous ceux qui avaient tenté de faire pareil.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Sans vous je serais mort de faim un nombre incalculable de fois.

L'homme soupira de nouveau, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de tendre une bouteille de jus d'orange à l'adolescent.

\- Mange vite avant que ton horrible cousin n'arrive. Il n'a pas besoin de ça lui... En plus j'ai promis a Maria de venir la chercher rapidement : elle n'a qu'une patience limitée avec ta famille et surtout ta tante !

Le brun rit avant d'avaler d'un trait le jus de fruit et de rendre tous les emballages à Fred qui lui tendait la main : il ne fallait laisser aucune preuve sur laquelle les Dursley pourraient tomber.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur Staine, vraiment...

\- Harry... Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler par mon prénom? Soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, un bon millier de fois au moins ! répondit le lycéen avec un grand sourire. Et il faudra bien me le redire un bon millier de fois encore, je crois !

Le roux rit doucement avant de lui tapoter affectueusement l'épaule et de lui dire avec un grand sérieux:

\- Tu es un bon garçon Harry. Ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire... Il passa une main dans les cheveux du brun avant d'ajouter : Si j'avais pu donner un enfant à Maria, j'aurais aimé qu'il puisse te ressembler...

Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre eux avant que l'homme ne se reprenne et se mette debout pour crier d'une voix de fausset :

\- Maria chérie ! On te demande au téléphone !

La seconde d'après vit apparaître une femme aux cheveux châtains bouclés partant dans tous les sens et aux yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était presque transparent.  
Un jour où Harry s'était interrogé sur la couleur particulière de son regard, elle lui avait simplement dit que la couleur de ses yeux avait disparu à force de pleurer.  
C'est ce jour-là qu'il avait su que ses voisins si gentils et prévenants avec lui, n'auraient jamais la joie de pouvoir donner la vie...

\- Fred, tu en as mis du temps ! Soupira-t-elle en embrassant tendrement Harry sur la joue droite après avoir vérifié les alentours. Cette pimbêche de Pétunia est insupportable ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Harry, tu es un Saint ! Elle se tourna vers son mari pour lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. Et puis toi, tu sais pertinemment que cette voix agace énormément Vernon !

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je le fais !

Le brun les écouta se chamailler alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du numéro quatre avant de reprendre son travail,se demandant un instant s'il devait se sentir triste à l'idée que les seules personnes qui lui manqueraient seraient ses voisins...


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapitre 2:  
"Nous les solitaires, armée non violente sauf contre elle-même..."****

* * *

Il était six heures tapantes, et Harry attendait depuis dix minutes devant la porte d'entrée du 4 Privert Drive, quand un camion militaire s'arrêta devant le jardin soigné des Dursley.  
Ces derniers dormaient encore profondément et se fichaient bien de qui emmenait leur neveu et où celui-ci allait atterrir, du moment que ce « parasite », comme ils l'appelaient parfois, partait, et loin de préférence.

Le moteur s'arrêta et la porte conducteur du véhicule s'ouvrit. Un homme, grand, aux cheveux courts, châtains et bouclés, en sortit et s'approcha lentement du brun, sans dire un mot.  
Seules les ranger's noires qui frappaient le bitume brisaient le silence matinal de la banlieue paisible.

Le regard gris-bleu de l'homme le scruta de haut en bas, avant qu'il ne demande, en caressant sa moustache d'un air dubitatif:

\- Harry Potter?

\- Ou-oui?

\- Hum... Tu n'as pas franchement le profil de la maison toi non plus...

Harry releva le « toi non plus », mais n'osa pas demander de plus amples explications. Alors que le châtain continuait à le regarder, il se mit à espérer que son tremblement d'apréhension ne serait pas perceptible.  
Si seulement il faisait froid, il aurait pu ce servir de cela comme excuse, mais, malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas...

\- Ba ! Tu dois avoir des ressources cachées ! conclut le moustachu. Je me présente : Lieutenant Sirius Black. Tu t'adresseras à moi comme ceci : "mon lieutenant" ou "monsieur", c'est clair?

Harry avala avec difficulté avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement mal assurée :

\- Limpide, mon lieutenant...

Black sourit de satisfaction face à la docilité du lycéen, chose plutôt rare chez les adolescents dont il avait la charge habituellement.

\- Qu'est que c'est qu'ça? demanda-t-il en voyant un sac usé jusqu'à la corde aux pieds du brun.

\- Mes affaires de rechange, mon lieutenant...

\- Laisse ça ici. Tu n'en auras pas besoin, tout ce qui te faut te sera fourni par le centre : une brosse à dents, un peigne, un tube de dentifrice, un pain de savon et ton uniforme. Tu n'auras besoin de rien d'autre, portable et Mp3 son interdit. Des questions ?

\- Non, mon lieutenant...

\- Bien. Maintenant, mets-toi face au mur, derrière toi. Bras et jambes écartées. Je vais vérifier que tu ne caches rien d'interdit. Expliqua-t-il en commençant sa fouille au corps. Comme de la drogue, des cachets, de l'alcool ou des cigarettes.

Harry était si choqué de se voir traité comme un véritable criminel qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester un seul instant.

\- Tout est en ordre. Monte à l'arrière du camion.

Alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter pour pouvoir monter dans le véhicule rehaussé, un bruit de pas précipité suivit d'une voix féminine criant son nom interrompit son geste.  
Se tournant vers la source du chahut, il aperçut sa voisine courir vers eux, pieds nus sur l'asphalte et un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

\- Mais qu'es qui se passe ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, et fusillant le militaire du regard.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la va-vite, et un peignoir enfilé à l'envers dissimulait avec peine une nuisette en satin noir aux dentelles turquoises. Elle était suivie de son mari, dont l'air hagard et les cheveux ébouriffés d'un coté et plat de l'autre, indiquaient un réveil brutal et récent.

Bien vite, se dernier retrouva complètement ses esprits en voyant le regard appréciateur et le sourire libidineux que le militaire posait sur le décolleté de sa charmante épouse...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras possessif autour de sa femme. Où comptez-vous emmener Harry ?

\- Je suis le lieutenant Sirius Black, dit-il avec un aire charmeur que Maria ne remarqua même pas. Je travaille pour le centre de redressement militaire "Les chérubins de Cassiopée". Je suis venu chercher le jeune Potter.

\- Harry ? Un délinquant ? Fred rit nerveusement avant de s'exclamer : non, non, non. Vous devez faire erreur ! Son horrible cousin peut-être, mais pas Harry !

\- C'est pourtant bien le nom écrit sur le formulaire d'inscription : Harry Potter, seize ans, domicilié au 4 Privet Drive.

La jeune femme arracha littéralement la feuille des mains du lieutenant pour la lire elle-même avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Mais... Et ce voyage dont Pétunia m'a rabâché les oreilles hier après-midi ? demanda-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est du vent ?

\- Non, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire. Mais ils y vont avec la sœur d'oncle Vernon. Je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux...

Maria ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et serra le jeune garçon contre elle. Non, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre que l'on puisse traiter un enfant ainsi...  
Son mari glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure abondante du lycéen avant de lui murmurer discrètement:

\- Sois très prudent. Ce centre est le pire de toute la Grande-Bretagne, les garçons que tu vas croiser là-bas méritent généralement la prison. Ils y seraient s'ils n'étaient pas mineurs...

\- Madame. Les interrompit Sirius. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'emmène le garçon avec moi. Lâchez-le s'il vous plait.

Elle le fit à contrecœur, terrifiée de laisser partir cet enfant dans un lieu où il n'avait assurément pas sa place.  
Son mari porta littéralement le jeune brun pour l'aider à monter dans le camion, avant de serrer sa femme en pleurs contre lui.

Quand le camion redémarra et s'éloigna, ils restèrent un moment sur le trottoir à le regarder partir comme on regarde quelqu'un qui s'en va à la guerre : avec espoir et tristesse...  
Harry leur fit un signe de la main, leur assurant qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, et les regarda disparaître peu à peu dans la brume matinale.

\- Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi... Déclara, après quelques minutes, le garçon en face de lui. Ce sont tes parents ?

Harry arrêta de fixer le couple qui s'éloignait dans l'horizon pour se tourner vers le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.  
À sa grande surprise, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans le véhicule.

\- Non. Ce sont mes voisins. Expliqua-t-il en observant son acolyte.

Celui-ci avait environ son âge, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, coupés courts dans un style des plus classique et son visage affichait un air impassible malgré des yeux gris brillants de curiosité.  
Pour ce que le brun pouvait en voir alors qu'ils étaient assis, son camarade devait mesuré entre un mètre soixante-quinze et un mètre quatre-vingt.

\- Tes voisins ? Tu me sembles fort bien apprécié pour une petite frappe locale...

Harry laissa glisser son regard émeraude sur les habits de son acolyte. Celui-ci portait un polo blanc dont le sigle "D&G" en haut à droite réussissait l'exploit d'être à la fois voyant et discret, un pull de couleur crème était noué sur ses épaules et son pantalon à pince noir semblait taillé sur mesure.  
Face à cela, il se permit un petit sourire avant de répondre:

\- Et toi très bien vêtu pour une racaille des bas quartiers...

\- Moi ? Un résidant des bas quartiers ? Il ricana moqueusement. Il ferait beau voir !

Il leva un peu plus le menton et lui tendit une main pâle et fine pour se présenter:

\- Je me nomme Draco Malfoy, fils de Lord Lucius Malfoy. Je réside à Mayfair. Enfin, la plupart du temps, vu que c'est notre résidence principale.

\- Et bien, moi c'est Harry Potter, se présenta le brun en serrant la main de son camarade. Fils d'inconnus ordinaires et prolétaire, bien entendu.

Les yeux gris passèrent de la coupe de cheveux mal taillée aux vêtements trop grands du brun avant de déclarer avec un petit sourire navré :

\- Je crois que je m'en serais douté...

\- Eh oui, il faut croire que nous ne naissons pas tous si égaux finalement... Murmura le brun en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais malgré tout, toi et moi alors passer nos vacances d'été au même endroit.

Harry se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, ne quittant pas l'horizon du regard.

Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant que le blond ne fasse de nouveau entendre le son de sa voix:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pour te retrouver là, j'entends... Tu n'as pas vraiment l'allure d'un gangster.

Le brun fit un nouveau geste de mépris face à la situation qui était la sienne avant de marmonner:

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire pourquoi je suis là ? J'y suis c'est tout...

\- Disons que... j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

Harry détourna enfin son regard du paysage pour planter son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face :

\- Je te le dis, si tu m'expliques pour toi aussi. Parce que franchement, soyons honnêtes, que peut bien faire un fils de Lord dans un camp de redressement. Il sourit avant de continuer : je suis sur que ta famille dîne chez le Maire régulièrement. Qu'importe la connerie que tu as faite, un coup de fil de ton cher papa et tout le monde se précipiterait pour sauver ton petit derrière d'aristocrate.

Draco le regarda avec une expression fortement vexée avant de s'exclamer :

\- Et bien, sache que tu as tort : nous ne dînons pas avec le Maire, il nous insupporte. Nous préférons, et de loin, partager un repas avec le premier ministre.

\- Tu...tu es sérieux là ?

\- Bien-sur, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire incrédule, ce qui accentua un peu plus l'expression outrée du jeune blond.

\- Non, non, ne le prends pas mal Malfoy, je te crois sans peine ! Juste... et bien ça confirme ce que je disais : quand bien même tu serais Jack l'éventreur, je suis sur que toute la bourgeoise anglaise se plierait en quatre pour te sortir de prison. Alors, te laisser aller dans ce centre...

Le blond soupira profondément en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui, si n'importe qui, quand bien même fut-il un juge, m'aurait envoyé là-ba mon père aurait remué ciel et terre pour que j'y échappe. Mais vois-tu, c'est mon géniteur lui-même qui m'y envoie.

\- Mais...euh... enfin, je ne connais rien à votre "monde", mais n'est-ce pas un peu le déshonneur d'avoir son enfant là dedans ?

Draco sourit de manière ironique avant de faire un vague geste de la main :

\- Aux yeux de mon père, mon "crime" était le plus terrible des affronts que je puisse lui faire. Il est prêt à supporter ce déshonneur pendant deux mois, si ce centre peut me remettre dans "le droit chemin" comme il dit...

Harry fut parcouru par un frisson et se tendit d'appréhension en se reculant de quelques centimètres:

\- Tu... tu n'as tuer personne n'est-ce pas?

L'aristocrate le regarda avec les yeux ronds et la bouche béante avant d'éclater de rire. Se tenant le ventre à deux mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues colorées en rose par son manque de souffle, il semblait ne jamais pouvoir se calmer.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes qu'il reprit son souffle et réussit à mettre fin à sa crise de rire.

\- Non, soupira-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux, non je n'ai tué personne. Je ne suis pas cruel à ce point.

Il regarda Harry soupirer de soulagement, ses épaules se détendant subtilement, avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne suis pas dangereux, tu sais... La raison de ma venue n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances : mon père m'a surpris à, m'associer dirons-nous, à la mauvaise personne. Ce centre est la pire punition qu'il est pu trouver.

Le brun regarda son camarade avec un air surpris sur le visage, mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien sur cette fameuse "mauvaise personne". Si Harry voulait en savoir plus, il devrait attendre et s'en montrer digne...

\- Et donc... toi? demanda Draco après quelques secondes.

Harry soupira avant de marmonner d'un air détacher:

\- Mon oncle et ma tante, chez qui je loge, ont gagné un voyage... Les Bahamas. Il fit un signe de dédain de la main en détournant le regard. Je ne faisais assurément pas partie du voyage.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Mon oncle aussi a le bras long, marmonna le lycéen.

\- Oh, je vois... On est un peu dans le même bateau toi et moi, alors...

Le brun regarda à nouveau les vêtements de son camarade en haussant les épaules:

\- Si on peut dire ça...

\- Oh, aller, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Draco respira à fond avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Écoute, tu sais où on va n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais même dans les écoles publiques de quartier on nous apprend à lire. J'ai eu la brochure.

\- Non. Non, tu as pas l'air de te rendre compte. Là-ba, ça va être la guerre. Je n'exagère pas ! Ajouta-t-il fasse au sourire moqueur et dubitatif de son camarade. J'ai fait des recherches approfondies et je sais pas vraiment ce qui s'y passe sauf qu'on y envoie les pires criminels mineurs de tout le pays là-bas ! À part toi et moi, tous les mecs auront tous un casier long comme le bras...

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Ça t'amuse de me faire flipper ?

\- Non, je veux juste que tu te rendes bien compte de l'endroit où on va atterrir. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre: On va devoir se serrer les coudes tous les deux...

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais de mon aide ? On ne se connaît pas après tout. Et puis sérieusement, t'as vu ma carrure ? À quoi crois-tu que je vais être utile au milieu de tous ces mecs?

Draco respira à fond en se passant de nouveau une main sur le visage avant de répondre calmement:

\- Je veux que l'on se soutienne, car nous serons seuls contre tous, une fois là-bas nous serons coupés du monde extérieur pendant deux mois. Je suis riche et rien que cela va jouer contre moi. La vigilance constante sera de mise. Peu importe que tu sois petit, mince ou quoi que ce soit : on sera toujours plus fort à deux.

\- Je vois... Tu me demandes donc d'être tes yeux et tes oreilles ?

\- Une paire de chaque en plus ne pourra pas nuire... De plus, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu sais être discret.

\- Mmmm... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mauvais à ce jeu-là... Bon, admettons, et je dis bien "admettons", que j'accepte d'être ton..."cafard", au milieu du panier de crabes. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi ?

Le blond esquissa un sourire suffisant en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de son polo :

\- Je te protégerai.

\- Pardon ?! S'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh, ça va ! Ne me fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée !

\- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais enfin, tu es le premier à avoir fait une remarque sur ta carrure et je ne peux franchement pas te donner tort !

\- Je suis sur que je peux m'en sortir seul ! S'exclama Harry, croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

Le jeune aristocrate laissa échapper un éclat de rire dubitatif avant de reprendre plus sérieusement:

\- Tu espères faire croire ça à qui ? Tes bras sont griffés, j'ai vu des bleus sur ton ventre quand ton tee-shirt s'est relevé quand tu es monté dans le camion et tu as une ancienne trace d'œil au beurre noir... il regarda son camarade rougir, mais rester muet avant d'ajouter: Je ne dis pas que tu es incapable de te défendre contre une personne, mais soyons honnête, ils ne vont pas t'attaquer à un contre un. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une paire de bras en plus ne serait vraiment pas utile ?

Le brun resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre de cette situation.  
Accepter cette proposition, c'est admettre ouvertement qu'il est trop faible pour s'en sortir seul, et ce genre de constat ne fait jamais plaisir. Le savoir c'est une chose, mais le dire haut et fort s'en est une autre beaucoup plus difficile...

C'est le souvenir de son altercation de la veille, avec les petites brutes de son lycée qui le fit tendre là main à son acolyte: s'il avait déjà du mal a gérer quelques lycéens un peu bourrus, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se permette de refuser une quelconque aide quand celle-ci se présente.

\- Très bien Draco Malfoy, soupira-t-il, j'accepte ton aide contre ma vigilance constante à ton propos.

Son camarade lui sera la main, un petit air de soulagement sur le visage.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'après quatre _longues_ heures de route d'un inconfort extrême que le véhicule s'arrêta enfin.

Au beau milieu de nulle part.

Partout où Harry posait les yeux, il ne voyait qu'une vaste étendue de champs désertiques, traversés uniquement par une route étroite et mal entretenue. Celle-là même où leur fourgon, aux amortisseurs visiblement inexistants, s'échinait à les secouer de toute part.

\- On est arrivé ? demanda-t-il en sautant au sol sous le regard amusé du lieutenant.

Son compagnon de galère le suivit de près en jetant un regard dubitatif au paysage qui les entourait.  
Mollement, ce dernier tentait d'enlever la poussière que les pas rudes du militaire avaient soulevée et qui était venue s'échouer sur son pantalon de luxe.

\- Non, mon p'tit gars ! On est à peine à la moitié du chemin !

\- Oh misère... Soupira Draco en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mon coccyx ne tiendra pas jusqu'au bout...

\- Et oui, rit l'homme, les camions militaires c'est autre chose que les BMW, pas vrai ?

Le jeune blond releva la tête pour lui jeter un regard profondément blasé.

\- Je n'en ai, à vrai dire, pas la moindre idée : ma famille ne possède pas de BMW. Mais je peux vous affirmer que votre moyen de transport est bien plus inconfortable que notre Aston Martin.

Le militaire resta un moment sans voix, étonné du sérieux et du calme olympien du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, avant d'éclater d'un gros rire franc :

\- Si tu le dis, je te crois sur parole !

Il fit quelques étirements tout en faisant craquer son cou avant d'ajouter d'une voix neutre :

\- Allez venez les gars, on va pisser...

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent brusquement, avant de se regarder mutuellement avec des yeux ronds, tous deux espérant avoir mal compris ce que sous-entendait le moustachu.

\- Pardon ? Tenta le brun après quelques secondes de silence choqué.

\- Bah ça fait quatre heures qu'on roule, il nous en reste encore trois au minimum et c'est la seule pause qu'on fera donc... C'est le moment où jamais!

Comprenant la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait brusquement confronté, la respiration du jeune lycéen s'accéléra peu à peu, une sueur froide lui glissa de la nuque jusqu'en bas du dos pendant qu'une angoisse sourde lui resserrait la poitrine.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était extrêmement pudique et paniquait rien qu'à l'idée de devoir se soulager en plein air. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son oncle et sa tante lui avaient crié dessus quand, enfant, sa vessie finissait par le lâcher après de longues heures de souffrance. Généralement, il devait garder ses vêtements souillés sur lui toute la journée en guise de punition, sous les moqueries de son cousin et des amis de celui-ci.

Il avait espéré, et sa maîtresse du CP lui avait d'ailleurs affirmé que cela passerait avec l'âge. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et à seize ans il vivait encore avec l'angoisse que cette situation gênante se reproduise...  
Le pire, c'est que sa phobie s'alimentait elle-même au fil des années : plus il avait peur, plus on se moquait de lui. Plus on se moquait de lui, plus il avait peur.

Maintes et maintes fois il s'était demandé ce qui poussait les autres garçons à vouloir uriner dehors, le plus souvent en groupe pour pouvoir au passage comparer la taille de leurs pénis.

\- Mais il n'y a même pas un buisson ! s'écria-t-il. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de... avec vous dans les parages !

\- Ah, ça, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix mon p'tit gars ! s'exclama le moustachu, en les dirigeant vers la limite d'un champ. Je ne dois pas vous quitter d'une semelle, toujours vous avoir à l'œil.

Tout en leur expliquant cela, il ouvrit sa braguette et commença à se soulager avant d'ajouter :

\- Et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de vous échapper ! Je vous cours après pour vous foutre une rouste, braguette ouverte ou pas. Ce ne sera sûrement pas moi le plus gêné !

\- Et où voulez-vous qu'on aille ? demanda Drago d'un vague haussement d'épaules avant de commencer à déboutonner son pantalon. On sait même pas où on est !

\- Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous file une carte et une boussole en plus ?

\- Oh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine : un GPS en état de marche suffira...

Le lieutenant rit de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là ne ressemblaient vraiment pas aux jeunes hommes qu'on lui confiait d'habitude. Déjà : ils n'avaient pas encore essayé de s'enfuir, chose assez rare pour être mentionnée, et ensuite ils ne s'étaient pas battus le temps du trajet et avaient même discuté civilement pour le peu qu'il avait entendu. Rien que ça, ça relevait de l'exploit !

Tout en se rhabillant, il se promit de jeter un œil à leurs dossiers le plus rapidement possible. Leurs insertions au centre n'étaient vraiment pas claires et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il y aurait des histoires de graissage de pattes sous les inscriptions...

\- Eh bien, mon p'tit gars ! Apostropha-t-il le jeune brun. Tu te décides ? On n'a pas toute la journée...

Sentir le regard du lieutenant et celui de Draco sur sa personne n'arrangea pas la situation pour Harry qui sentit ses joues et son cou le brûler.  
Après de longues secondes, une larme de frustration, bien vite écrasée par un point rageur, lui échappa. Il voulait pouvoir le faire, vraiment. Pour prouver à son camarade qu'il n'était pas une faible demoiselle en détresse qu'il fallait garder à l'œil, comme il avait l'air de le croire, pour prouver au militaire qu'il n'était pas complètement inutile, pour donner tort à son oncle qui le traitait de fillette depuis des années...

Mais à chaque fois que ses mains approchaient son entre-jambes, il se revoyait à six ans, les vêtements trempés et toute sa classe le pointant du doigt en riant.  
Même la si jolie, si gentille, Alice, dont il était secrètement amoureux tout le primaire avait ri pendant des jours en le regardant...

C'est finalement la main ferme, mais pas brutale, du moustachu se posant sur son épaule qui le réveilla de ses sombres souvenirs.

\- Écoute, je me doute bien que c'est pas la meilleure journée de ta vie... Et puis, je vois bien que vous n'avez rien de bien dangereux. Il soupira en se massant la nuque : je me demande même ce que vous faites avec moi...

Il jeta un œil au blond, qui patientait juste à côté, tranquillement, le visage inexpressif et les bras croisés sur le torse.  
Regardant alternativement les deux jeunes hommes de manière hésitante pendant une minute, il finir par soupirer de nouveau avant de déclarer calmement:

\- Bon, on va dire que je te laisse une chance : Blondinet et moi, on va s'éloigner de quelques mètres et commencer à préparer le repas. Rejoins-nous quand tu auras fini...

Draco n'apprécia pas franchement le nouveau surnom qui lui avait soudainement été octroyé, mais préféra suivre le châtain sans rien ajouter à ce sujet.  
Ils eurent le temps de sortir les affaires du véhicule, de mettre à chauffer la boite de flageolets et d'ouvrir la conserve de corned-beef avant que Harry ne revienne vers eux, les joues encore rouges, mais visiblement soulagé.

\- Merci, mon lieutenant... marmonna-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- De rien, mon p'tit gars !

Mu par un élan d'affection plutôt inattendu, il se laissa aller à ébouriffer la tignasse ébène.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, vous savez...

Pour seule réponse, Draco émit un son dubitatif, mais personne ne sut vraiment si ce dernier était destiné au militaire ou à la viande que le blond tripotait avec méfiance du bout de sa fourchette.  
Après une légère hésitation, il porta un petit morceau à ses lèvres et grimaça de dégoût avant de repousser toute sa barbaque dans un coin de sa gamelle.  
Avec dépit, il s'aperçut bien vite que le reste de son repas n'était pas beaucoup plus fameux : les haricots n'étaient pas assez chauds et le pain avait une mie beaucoup trop serrée, le rendant étouffant, il devait sans aucun doute dater de la veille...

\- Winky me manque déjà... Soupira-t-il.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Sirius en regardant le jeune homme pousser ses aliments du bout de sa fourchette comme si ceux-ci pouvaient lui sauter au visage à tout moment.

\- C'est notre cuisinière. Une brave femme, très douée, le cœur sur la main. Dommage qu'elle est un tel penchant pour le whisky pur malt...

\- C'est malheureux en effet, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent bien plus souvent qu'on n'le croit... Et puis ne t'inquiète pas : tu finiras par t'habituer aux boites de conserve !

Draco en doutait sincèrement, mais, encore une fois, il préféra ne rien ajouter.  
De toute manière il serait bien obligé d'en avaler bon-grès mal-grès s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim pendant les deux mois à venir. Mais de là à dire qu'il s'y habituerait...

\- Tu ne manges pas ta viande ? demanda Harry en engloutissant rapidement sa nourriture.

Il avait pris l'habitude très jeune d'avaler son repas le plus vite possible, dans l'espoir, souvent vain, que Dudley ne vienne pas lui avaler la moitié de son assiette après avoir fini la sienne pourtant bien remplie.  
Malheureusement, son cousin était toujours plus rapide que lui et Harry devait bien souvent lui laisser une partie de sa maigre pitance sous les rires gras de son oncle, si fier que son "beau garçon" sache se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

\- Je doute que l'on puisse donner le nom de "viande" à ce conglomérat de protéine... Lui répondit Draco sans se départir de son expression répugnée.

\- Je me fiche de comment tu appelles ça. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : tu manges ou tu manges pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non...

Sans même penser à demander l'autorisation, Harry attrapa l'écuelle de son camarade, lui dévora sa viande en deux coups de fourchette et lui rendit le récipient complément vide avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de réagir.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler cette horreur... murmura Draco, répugné.

\- J'ai déjà mangé bien pire... répondit, le brun dans un haussement d'épaules. Et j'ai assez bien connu la faim pour faire en sorte de l'avoir le moins possible au creux du ventre.

Son camarade eut la décence de ne pas demander de plus amples explications, mais son regard brilla d'une curiosité non feinte malgré l'expression blasée et peu convaincue de son visage.

\- Il va falloir que vous fassiez des efforts les gars, déclara Sirius en finissant son repas. Et de gros...

\- A quel propos ? Questionna Harry, la bouche pleine de pain qu'il peinait grandement à mastiquer.

Le militaire regarda le jeune aristocrate servir un verre d'eau à son comparse avant de s'expliquer calmement:

\- Pour toi, si j'en juge par ta réaction de tout à l'heure, une épreuve de taille t'attend : les douches et les toilettes sont communes. Vous vous y rendez par groupe et sous la surveillance de votre chef de section.

Il vit le jeune brun pâlir à vue d'œil et ne put que lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse :

\- Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que tu t'y prépares, tu n'auras pas le choix... Il tourna son regard vers le blond avant de reprendre : quand à toi, exit les caviars, foies gras, pâtisseries et autres nourritures de luxe. Ici c'est conserve ou cuisine de collectivité point barre. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues très vite, sinon tu vas finir par mourir de faim...

Draco soupira d'un air profondément désespéré. Franchement, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça...

\- Ecoutez les gars, je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais... vous ne faites pas trop de mouron, d'accord ? Comme disait si bien mon père : la peur n'évite pas l'danger ! Et puis, on vous expliquera tout ça une fois arrivé là-bas, mais, normalement vous serez dans mon "équipe", on peut appeler ça comme ça, je suppose, et mes recrues ne sont pas les pires.

\- Tiens donc, ricana l'aristocrate, bientôt vous allez nous dire que ce sont des anges, de véritables petits enfants de chœur !

Étrangement, le lieutenant ne perdit pas son sourire face à la moquerie, loin de là.

\- Des anges, non certainement pas ! À part vous, tous les mômes qui sont au centre ont mérité de l'être. Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif avant d'ajouter : mais des enfants de chœur, on n'est pas si loin de la vérité...

Face aux regards surpris et remplis d'interrogations des deux jeunes hommes, il se contenta d'un vague mouvement de la main en commençant à ranger le matériel :

\- Vous comprendrez vite de quoi je veux parler, ne vous inquiétez pas... En attendant, ramassez tous ce qui traîne et remontez dans le fourgon. J'aimerais arriver avant dix-huit heures, et pour cela on n'a plutôt pas intérêt de traîner !

S'échangeant un dernier regard interloqué, les adolescents obéirent bien vite dans un silence quasiment mystique.

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte côté conducteur claqua derrière le militaire, le moteur s'alluma et Draco sauta d'un bon à l'arrière du camion. Le brun lui, ne voulant pas prendre le moindre risque de se casser la figure en reproduisant le saut de son camarade, cherchait plus à prendre appui sur diverses pièces de métal pour pouvoir se hisser sans trop de mal sur le parquet du véhicule.  
Alors qu'il ce demandais s'il pouvait raisonnablement poser son pied sur le pot d'échappement sans que celui-ci ne se décroche, une main le saisit par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur de la benne.

\- Merci... Murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de surprise.

\- On a dit qu'on s'entre-aidait, non ? Déclara Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit à côté de son camarade, tout en grimaçant d'inconfort, avant d'ajouter :

\- De toute manière, ce n'est certainement pas ton poids plume qui va me luxer l'épaule. On ne dirait pas pourtant en voyant ta façon si...délicate de manger.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une expression outrée sur le visage d'Harry, suivit d'un coup de poing de celui-ci dans l'épaule.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Malfoy en riait encore...


End file.
